


彼时

by Alas



Category: Dunkirk (2017), Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Garrison's Gorillas, Drabbles, M/M, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas





	彼时

【阿提卡】【一个月】

Arthur躺在铺位上，闭着眼睛，两手交叠在小腹。他右手的食指轻轻敲打左手背。

看守告诉他，美国军方有人拜访。

想必是个大人物。监狱给了他一套正装。就是他穿着进来那一套。有些地方松了许多，肩膀和大臂显得紧。

我做得不坏。Arthur想。

听到铁门打开，他也没有睁眼看一看。

直到访客清了清嗓子，Arthur才看向他。

“Cobb？”

Dominic Cobb在他面前。说实话，看着比Arthur还憔悴。

当然。Arthur想。因为Mal。

 

Arthur翻看Cobb递给他的文件，眉头越皱越紧。

“法国。”他说，好像从来没听过这个地方。“我以为美国不打算介入。”

“总统觉得有必要留意欧洲，但又不好意思直说。所以——”Cobb快速摇摇头，想要抖掉一个小虫子。“你知道上峰什么样。”

“哈。哈。”Arthur说。“派了几个？”

Cobb指向自己。

Arthur看着他。

Cobb耸耸肩。

Arthur翻起眼睛，把文件扔回给Cobb。

“真的，Cobb，真的？”他说，“你一个人？”

“我一个特工。”Cobb说，“还有一个日本掮客和一个NYPD送来的牙买加人。法国方面有接洽。还有你。”

“我是罪犯。”Arthur说，“暴力犯。”

“就差暴力犯了。”Cobb说，重重叹气。“Arthur，那不怪你。是我的错。你没必要把自己关在里边。”说着，他忽然把文件甩在桌上。“你知道这机会有多难得？Arthur，你不能再这样。而且我需要你。”

Arthur低着头，尽管文件散落满桌，他似乎也在认真看。

“你还需要一个伪造者。”最后，Arthur这么说。

“好到能蒙过纳粹又蠢到被FBI抓到，这样的伪造者相当稀有。”Cobb疲惫地揉着脸，“我们去那边碰碰运气。”

 

【奥尔良】【一周】

“Ari，亲爱的，来一下。”Milles朝阁楼上喊。很快，一双小皮靴踏下木制梯子。

“什么事，教授？”Ari问，“新任务？”

“是的，还有更新的东西——新大陆。”

Ari的眼睛瞪大了，嘴唇微张，惊喜的笑声几乎脱口而出。

“我们将有四个新帮手。其中一个是美国特工。”

“一个？”Ari的脸色阴沉下来。“另外三个是？”

“美国罪犯。”Milles摘下眼镜，用领带擦了擦，“请把嘴闭上，亲爱的，小虫子要飞进去了。一周之后，一个敦刻尔克被俘的英国飞行员将被引渡，我们和新来的美国朋友把他送回英国去。”

“可我们对沿海不熟悉。”

“Ari，亲爱的。德国人、美国人和英国人，他们更加不熟悉。”

 

【吉普车里】【一刻钟】

Farrier在吉普车后座昏昏欲睡。如果没被死死捆在后座上，他会真的睡着。哪怕坐在身边的德国兵不断撞在他身上。

吉普车在泥土路上蹦跳。那些坑来自吵闹的法国抵抗组织。想到一点，Farrier笑了。右边的德国兵狠狠捅了一把他的肋骨。

Farrier眼前一片白光，刺眼到让他痛呼出声。有种巨大的冲力把他压在椅背上，Farrier及时咬紧牙关，避免咬掉舌头。

德国兵这么厉害？Farrier想。他眨掉眼里的泪水，借着从车窗透进来的、细微的光，他看见两个看守毫无生气地挂在扭曲的前排座椅上。其中一个的半个身子钻出了挡风玻璃。感谢捆着他的背包带，Farrier还好好坐在后座，但是泪花正从自己眼角往额头流去。

Farrier晕过去。

“请等一等。”是个悦耳的女声。她在说法语。

Farrier惊醒，几乎脱口而出：“是的，伽罗瓦夫人。‘等’是规则变位动词——”

动词变位被腥气扑鼻的空气堵了回去。Farrier呛得咳嗽起来。那是德国人和他自己的血腥味，还有点排泄物——希望这里边没有自己的份。

“有人活着。”还是那个女人，好像还有子弹上膛的声音。Farrier还是看不到她。吉普车翻到在一边，她和Farrier之间隔着底盘。

“门锁卡主了。”一个男人说，爬上现在已在顶上的车门，还拽了几下把手。他也在说法语，但他是美国人……妈的。他绝对是美国人！

Farrier当即彻底清醒，冲窗外喊：“嘿！谁在外边？我是英国人——”倒霉的是他深吸了一口气，险些呕吐。

“让我来。”另一个男人，他的法语比第一个人好。

Farrier看见挡住光线的人影闪到一边，另一个更苗条的人影几大步踏上车顶。他用手里细长的工具四处试了试，找到一条缝隙，只一下就把变形的车门撬开。

清新空气一拥而入，Farrier感激地喘息，啐掉嘴里的余味。他看见那个人影一手放在腰上，一手握着那兵器。他该是若有所思地俯视，但他背着月亮，Farrier看不到他的脸。

“谁救了我？”Farrier用英语问道，证明他的确是英国人。

“Arthur。”

“国王Arthur？”

“……建筑师Arthur。”对方欲言又止，“你撞到头了吗？”

Farrier被另外两双手拽出车门。借着明亮起来的月亮他才看清，啊，他才看清面前的确是一个建筑师Arthur——穿得像大学生，手里拿的是铁锨，微微皱着眉。 

 

【加莱】【此时】

Farrier顺手关上小台灯，把木头桌子上的证件推到边上风干。然后他摘下单眼眼镜，两脚架在桌上，按摩酸痛的眼角。

他还在揉眼睛，听见门无声地开了。

“咖啡？”Farrier问。

“你还指望什么？”Arthur回答。他放下两杯淡褐色的饮料。

Farrier拿起一杯，闻了闻，尝了一口，皱起脸：“再告诉我一遍，你真心实意地爱它。”

“我真心实意地爱它。”Arthur说，喝起自己那一杯，“如果有更多咖啡豆和真的牛奶，我会更爱它。”他坐在桌边，扭过身子，扫了一眼做好的证件。

“非常不错，让我印象深刻。”

“你的夸奖对我来说意义重大。”Farrier说。他捡起证件，递给Arthur。后者翻开，专注地检查细节。

“Eames，说真的？”Arthur说。

“我能当个Mr.Eames。我看起来不像？”Farrier展开胳膊，仰在椅背上。

“很高兴见到你，Mr.Eames。”Arthur哼了一声，小心地把证件放回原处。“明天会给英国方面发报。归还最多不超过两周。”

“归还……你把我说得好像一件设备似的。”

“你是RAF的宝贵资产。”

“这个宝贵资产现在很伤心。Darling。”Farrier，或者很快将是Eames，他说。“我会想念你。”

Arthur仔细端详着他，像刚才研究证件。最后，Arthur挫败地转过头。

“别这样开玩笑。”Arthur说。

Eames好像要说什么，但是他重又沉默。他把手掌按在Arthur膝盖上。

“等美国护照不能再保护你，你最好回纽约盖房子。”Eames说，“看看你，盖世太保不需要罪名就能抓你。”

Arthur挑起眉毛：“你回英国之后，要去内陆兵工厂拧螺丝吗？”

他们对视良久，一起笑出声。

笑声渐消，Arthur说：“我也会想念你，Mr.Eames。”

他伸出手，打算和Eames握手。但是Eames抓住Arthur的小臂，把他拉进怀里。

Arthur本可以挣开，或者硬是抽回胳膊。但他任由自己和Eames撞在一起，然后摔在地板上。Arthur的手指深深陷进Eames的灯芯绒外套。

“我会非常想念你。”Eames说。

END


End file.
